Peremptory and Prejudiced
by AmberHolmes
Summary: Bored with a life in London, John Bingley decides he wants to finally settle down somewhere. Sherlock Darcy refuses to let him go alone... Who will they meet and what will they find in their new life in Meryton? Find out in this crossover between two of the world's most beloved fiction stories: Pride and Prejudice and Sherlock Holmes. Enjoy! SherlockxIrene. JohnxMary.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story, and I hope you guys love it. But I just want to clear up something before anyone gets too confused because of the name changes. The Mary in this story is the usual Jane. However, because John Watson marries a woman named Mary, I figured I should probably add that in. The Mary from Pride and Prejudice is Isabella, or Bella, in this story. Thanks and happy reading! -Amber **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pride and Prejudice or Sherlock Holmes, or any of their modern retellings.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"It's elementary my dear Bingley," the man told his companion, calmly.

The man called Bingley laughed at the gentleman. "Is that the case, Darcy? Please, by all means, tell me what I've overlooked," he said, flippantly.

"There is always the option of boarding with me at Pemberley."

Bingley scoffed. "Sherlock, you insult me. Every head of house needs a house to be head of. You've inherited yours; I wish to buy my own. London just doesn't suit my fancy. A country estate would be lovely, don't you think?"

"I _think_ that we shan't get any work in the country."

"We're quite wealthy enough to never work again, my friend."

"I fear not the payment, I fear we should be dreadfully bored," Darcy huffed.

"Why do you keep saying 'we?'" Bingley chuckled.

"John, you surely didn't think I'd be such a sorry excuse for a friend as to let you go alone, did you?"

"But Molly and Louisa shall accompany me," Bingley cried. His response evoked a doubting side glance from Darcy; one that when Bingley noticed, was so ridiculous, it caused the pair to burst into a fit of giddy laughter.

"So it's settled," Sherlock continued. "Let us find you a county estate."

-Some Weeks Later-

Elizabeth Adler lounged lazily on her bed. Sighing, she closed her favorite book, worn from constant use. She rolled over to look at her older sister. She stayed in that position for a moment, just taking her in.

Mary was the eldest Adler sister, of which there were five, as well as the prettiest. She was the only one with the good fortune of having golden hair. In addition to all her physical advantages, she was also the kindest soul to have ever inhabited the Earth. Elizabeth was proud to have such a sister, role- model, and best friend. "Mary," she began finally. "I'm frightfully bored," she said in a whiny tone.

Mary turned away from the mirror where she had been brushing her hair and sat down the brush to look at Elizabeth. "Come now, Lizzie," she spoke with a beautiful chiming voice. "You know complaining is as bad for the soul as it is for the complexion." She added a laugh.

"You know just as well as I that I've never cared much for my appearance," Lizzie mumbled.

"Have you already finished your book?"

"For the umpteenth time, yes. It gets progressively easier to skim through the more I read it. I could probably recite it like poetry," Elizabeth said arrogantly.

"Well then, why don't we go into town to get you something new?" Mary asked pleasantly. She was always looking for an excuse to go out and enjoy the fresh air. "Maybe there'll be new books, and I'm sure the other girls could use some new things, also. Don't forget there's a ball within a fortnight," she added cheerfully.

 _Of course Mary would think of everyone else; she couldn't be selfish to save her own life,_ thought Elizabeth. "Oh, why ever not?" she did eventually say with a smile.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the five Adler sisters were en route to Meryton. Catherine, commonly referred to as Kitty walked at the head of the parade with her idol, Lydia. As the two youngest at seventeen and fifteen respectively, they were also the most foolish. When they were together, the only things they ever discussed were boys and dresses. Lizzie had always wondered why Kitty would flock behind a girl younger than herself, especially one so ridiculous. Still the reasoning eluded her, and she had come to accept it as one of the world's greatest mysteries.

Next in the lineup was Isabella, the middle sister. This poor girl was the outcast of the family. Mary and Elizabeth were the paternal favorites, as they were the pair that embodied the sense. Kitty and Lydia processed their mother's heart, due to their energy and youth. Isabella had none of this. She was not stupid; however, she was quite silly in the sense of outrageously absurd. And at nineteen, she had outgrown any energy she'd had. Lizzie detested being too harshly critical of any of her sisters but the facts stood where they did. Bella's accomplishments consisted of being the best pianist in the family while being the plainest daughter.

Mary and Elizabeth walked together in the back of the group and talked about the fresh September air. Their formations always ended this way, as Lizzie liked to keep an eye on her asinine younger sisters while Mary kept her company, and Kitty and Lydia led the charge, more often than not, scouting for men.

After a few miles, the party came within the city limits of Meryton. Like clockwork, Kitty and Lydia ran off to find some acquaintances while Bella sauntered off into the fabric shop. Elizabeth and Mary had decided on the way to go stop at the book store first, then meet up with Isabella in the fabric shop.

Walking into the store, the pair split up. Mary briskly walked towards the bookshelves while Lizzie stood by the door. Just as she had decided to give some mystery a try, her best friend, Charlotte Lucas, turned away from the counter after purchasing some items and noticed her standing there. "Elizabeth," she shouted. "How are you, my dear?" Charlotte asked her as she approached. They shared a cordial hug.

"I'm great! How have you been Charlotte?" Elizabeth asked back.

"Fine… Have you heard the news?"

"Tell me," Lizzie almost yelled with excitement. She was no gossip, but so little happened around Meryton, that the blandest news was circulated for weeks.

"All right, well you know the estate that's been on the market for a while now, Baker Park?"

"Of course," Lizzie replied.

"Well apparently, it's been let at last! Isn't it wonderful news…? We shall finally have some new faces and, hopefully, acquaintances."

"Do you know who? Have you met the family?"

"Heavens no, they're not here yet. They should be before the week is out, however."

"Did you at least catch a name? Are there no facts, only speculation?" Lizzie asked, exasperated.

Charlotte laughed at Elizabeth's outburst. "I heard the buyer is a young man named Bingley. John Bingley, I believe. And there's no family; he's unmarried."

"Now that's news," cried Elizabeth. Charlotte's name was called from somewhere outside. "I guess that's my cue to leave," she said to Lizzie. "Why don't you and your family come over for dinner tonight?"

"We'd love to," Elizabeth answered. Charlotte was called again.

"Ok, now I really need to leave. Goodbye Lizzie!"

"Bye Charlotte," Elizabeth called after her on her way out. The moment she'd walked out the door, Mary took her place.

"Was that Charlotte Lucas?"

"Yes, she was just telling me some news," Lizzie explained to her.

"Speaking of news, look what's in this week's," Mary said while handing her a newspaper.

"'P.I. to Retire and Leave London?'" Elizabeth read aloud, confused.

"You know that famous detective Sherlock Darcy? Reputation pins him as an actual genius. I just figured you'd get a kick out of reading about it since you like brain teasers and he's solved some mind- numbing ones," Mary continued by pulling out a book detailing a few of his cases.

"Maybe I'll give it a read."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Elizabeth and Mary walked out of the fabric shop and began heading back to Longbourne. Bella had opted to continue shopping, and as it was Kitty and Lydia were nowhere to be found. So the pair walked off alone.

Along the road from Meryton to Longbourne, the path winds through a densely populated forest everywhere but the main street. It was on this very street that Elizabeth confided in Mary what Charlotte had told her in the book store.

"Are you serious?" Mary asked. "Of course you're serious, why would you lie? Oh! What wonderful news."

"Indeed, however, I'm just relaying what's going through the grape vine right now. Should be indulge mother or no? You know the second she hears, it'll be the only thing she ever speaks of again," Elizabeth answered, doubtful.

"Why wouldn't we? Any discomfort can be endured if you bring joy to another person, Lizzie," Mary said indignantly.

"Well if you feel we should tell her, then we shall," Elizabeth told her, ending their discussion.

Just at that moment, Mary and Elizabeth heard voices coming from the forest, headed straight for them.

"-course YOU would want to go for a late afternoon walk through the forest, John," a strong voice stated as the group came within hearing distance. Lizzie and Mary looked at each other, confused. _Do we know any Johns?_ Lizzie wondered.

A party of two gentlemen stepped out of the woods as the shorter one replied, "Come now, Darcy. Traipsing through nature builds one's character." He began to chuckle heartily at his friend but stopped once he caught sight of two young ladies paused in the middle of the road.

Elizabeth had observed the pair since they had crossed the tree line. The average sized fellow who had been talking as they had exited the forest was red from laughing at his companion. He was the more portly of the two and had light hair. His eyes seemed kind and his smile was natural, as if he did so often. Elizabeth could tell he was a good man and wished to become acquainted with him. She sensed Mary thinking the same thing.

Then Lizzie shifted her gaze over to the other gentleman, and was immediately surprised at the stark contrast between the two. He was considerably taller than the other, and quite skinny. His hair was a dark brown, so dark in fact the light shining on it caused the color to appear tar black. The way he held himself screamed "proud" at her. The second he had noticed Mary and herself, his mouth had turned down into a scowl. His eyebrows were drawn together, giving Lizzie the impression he was shrewd and clever, but she didn't like the look in his eyes. He was glaring directly at her.

* * *

"Come now, Darcy. Traipsing through nature builds one's character," Bingley said as they stepped across the tree line onto what appeared to be a road. He laughed and looked at Darcy, only to see he'd gone rigid. Bingley turned his attention back to the road and noticed a pair of women standing there. After a long, and awkward, surprised silence, Bingley stepped forward and took the initiative. "Good afternoon to you ladies," he said cheerfully while bowing his greeting.

Meanwhile, Darcy stayed in place. _What's going on here?_ The moment he'd seen the group of girls, something extraordinary had happened. Usually, when he makes a new acquaintance, Sherlock Darcy can tell things about the person others would need to be specifically told. That's what he'd built his entire reputation on. He glanced at the attractive blonde girl again:

 ** _Caring…Religious…Reserved…Average Income…_**

The usual happened. He saw traits about people. They appeared as words that flew across his vision. People probably thought he was insane, but he was of so much assistance to the police that no one cared, not even himself. He tried the brunette again:

 ** _?...?...?..._**

How was that possible? How could it be that the renowned Sherlock Darcy… couldn't read someone? He felt his eyes tighten as he looked at her harder.

Eventually, Darcy was brought to Earth by John's talking. He realized he was being terribly rude and, like normal, didn't care about social custom, but maybe, just maybe, his eyes had missed something and getting closer could clear up this horrible blight on his pristine record.

He approached the group of newly formed acquaintances as Bingley began to trail off. "And may I introduce my good friend, Mr. Darcy?" he said, grabbing Sherlock and pulling him amidst the party. The ladies curtsied and Darcy forgot to bow until Bingley nudged him. _I really need to get out more._ "Sherlock," Bingley continued. "This is Mary," directing to the blonde, "and Elizabeth Adler," motioning to the other.

This woman, Elizabeth, was quite a thing to behold. She was a short little thing, with her long brown hair pulled in a working bun and brown eyes to match. Her sister, this Mary, was the far more beautiful one however, just by a glance one could see in Elizabeth's face that she wasn't the type to take anything from anybody. And yet…

 ** _?...?...?..._**

Darcy still couldn't read her. This really was quite bizarre. So he just nodded at Bingley's introductions. He was too flabbergasted for anything else. He continued to squint at Elizabeth.

"Excuse me," Mary said. "Did you say _Sherlock Darcy_?"

"Have you heard of us?" John asked, surprised. "Probably Darcy more than I, eh?"

"I'm sorry, but no," she said sincerely. "I just read this paper," she motioned to the paper in Elizabeth's hands.

 ** _Embarrassed…_**

Bingley took the paper. "Well Sherlock," he grinned. "I guess you made headlines one last time, old pal."

Sherlock awoke from his trance. He grabbed the paper from John and skimmed it. "Bingley, will not your sisters worry if we dawdle too long?" he asked impatiently.

Bingley checked his pocket watch. "Oh," he exclaimed. "You're quite right! I'd lost track of time, thank you Darcy… You will pardon us ladies?"

"Of course, sir," Elizabeth answered with a smile. She turned towards Darcy but was dismissed by his pulling Bingley away by his tailcoat.

After he'd pulled John a significant distance back into the woods, Bingley wriggled out of Darcy's grasp. "What was all that about, Sherlock?" he yelled at Darcy. "You and I both know we told my sisters not to hold supper as we'd be out late." Bingley sighed and rubbed his head. "And why were you so quiet? Sherlock, THEY brought you up. You didn't even have to brag yourself up this time! Isn't that what you've always dreamt of?" Bingley cried out.

"I'm sorry, I was a little distracted…"

"A little? Distracted? By the glare on your face, you'd think those poor girls killed Myla! Especially Elizabeth… You need to apologize to her… You didn't see anything weird about them, did you? Is that why you wanted us away from there so quickly?" John was talking so fast, he was stumbling over his words.

"No, no I didn't see anything—"

"Thank goodness! They seemed like wonderful people. I should like to become better acquainted with them," Bingley interjected.

"John, that's the point. I didn't see anything…" Bingley's mouth fell open. "Not on Elizabeth anyway. I could see the blonde's."

"How's that possible?" Bingley wondered aloud, completely dumbstruck.

"I don't know. That's why I took you with me."

* * *

"What a rude, pompous man!" Elizabeth yelled the second Sherlock Darcy had pulled Mr. Bingley out of sight. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Mary replied, just as confused as Lizzie. Her cheeks were still flushed from her recent divulging of reading about the pair. "He did act quite odd."

"Quite odd? Quite terribly! If he wasn't so famous, I'd assume he was raised in a barn with his manners."

"That's a little harsh, Elizabeth. Maybe he's just shy…" Mary trailed off, wondering how she could make Mr. Darcy sound like acceptable society after the introduction they'd just had.

"I think not! Did you see how he glared at me the entire time? As if I'd spit on his shoes… He should come out of his early retirement. I hope I never see Sherlock Darcy again." And with that she tossed his book into the overgrown forest and marched home with Mary at her heels.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Days came and passed with no encounters or sightings of the Baker Park household. Chance would have it that they were saving their debut for the right moment. However, it was the day of the Meryton ball and the entire Adler household was in an uproar. While the other members of the family did who-knows-what in preparation, Elizabeth was helping Mary with her dress in their room.

"I swear, Mary. If Sherlock Darcy shows his face at this ball, I'm coming home. I'll walk if I have to..." Elizabeth was so angry, she tied the bow on Mary's dress a little too tight, just enough to make her wince in pain.

"Just ignore it, Lizzie. He was obviously shy and nervous to meet new people," she said, winded.

"I've never heard of glaring at someone due to nerves before," Lizzie said with a stern expression. "I know I'm harping, but try to tell me you weren't insulted."

"Of course, a little," she began. "But I believe he was honestly caught off guard by our meeting. He may be in excellent spirits tonight."

"I'll take your word for it. We could always get lucky and he might stay home. He obviously doesn't go into society often."

"That's possible, too," Mary said, calmly. "Why don't we forget about him and take whatever happens?"

"You know what? You're quite right," Lizzie said, what can be considered cheerfully. "There are many more amiable gentlemen who can employ my thoughts."

* * *

Elizabeth and Mary stood off to the side of the ballroom talking. As Lizzie discussed her most recent novel, she also kept an eye on the younger Adler sisters. Kitty and Lydia were dancing in the set, which did not surprise her, and Isabella sat by herself in the corner furthest from the door, an occurrence that once again, did not astound her.

Just then, Charlotte Lucas approached their tête- a- tête. "My dears," she began suddenly. "I just saw the elusive Bingley arrive in his carriage! How delightful that he should come."

The two girls had decided not to tell anyone of their encounter with the gentlemen in the forest for fear of being questioned, ones they had no pleasant responses to. And as the party had arrived earlier than anticipated, feigning cluelessness was not difficult.

"Did you catch a glimpse of him?" Mary asked. Elizabeth was impressed with her acting ability; lying wasn't something she'd ever done.

"Of course! He's quite handsome. I, of course, have already met him, but I would be delighted to introduce you to him."

"I think our mother would receive more pleasure from the activity than you, Charlotte." Lizzie said. "She'll probably take us to him. Thank you for your offer though."

Here, John Bingley walked in. He was dressed handsomely in his blue coat, it perfectly contrasted his light hair. His ever present smile lit up his eyes. When added to his pleasant conversation and polished manners, Elizabeth couldn't help but consider him an extremely suitable prospect. Charlotte leaned in and confirmed her thoughts. "Isn't he handsome?" she whispered between the two girls' heads. Her question warranted no response, however, and therefore, received none.

Through the door next walked in two beautiful young ladies wearing the finest gowns anyone in the room had ever seen and another gentleman. The first woman was plumper and stood in the middle of the party. The second was younger and more beautiful than the first. She seemed to believe she was above her company, as she looked around displeased and stood as though facing anyone but her group would give her cold. The man couldn't compare to Bingley in any way. He was clutching the first woman's arm. "Do you know them?" Lizzie asked Charlotte.

"I heard he was bringing two sisters, these are probably them."

"And the man?"

"Probably the husband to the woman he stands with."

"What a pompous group they appear to be, excluding Mr. Bingley," Lizzie mumbled causing Charlotte to have to stifle a laugh.

The last person through the door was Sherlock Darcy. Elizabeth just looked at Mary and rolled her eyes. Mary simply asked Charlotte, " And have you heard anything of this gentleman?" Liz was again impressed by the performance.

"No, not at all. Should you li-"

Mrs. Adler interrupted Charlotte with a loud whisper. "Lizzie, Mary, come over here," she called. "Quickly!"

They rushed over. "What Mother?" Elizabeth asked once they reached her.

"Girls! Your father is going to introduce us to the Baker party as soon as he retrieves Isabella from over yonder. Do you see the handsome man in the blue coat? That's Bingley, or so my sources tell me. He has £5000 a year! How delightful!"

"Have you heard of any others in the party?" Elizabeth asked her.

"The tall sir in the back is his closest friend, Mr. Sherlock Darcy. Apparently he's far wealthier than Bingley at £10000 a year. He owns a large estate and a majority of Derbyshire."

"Are you completely sure?" Lizzie's mouth fell open with awe. She didn't think she knew anyone actually processed that kind of wealth besides the crown.

"He's quite handsome like his friend, isn't he?"

Mary glanced at Elizabeth, unsure of what to say. As it turned out, she didn't need to say anything as Elizabeth responded, "Perhaps, but without the knowledge of his fortune, I declare we should see him in a different fashion," without missing a beat.

"Oh, hush child," Mrs. Adler said. "You know not of what you speak." Just then, Mr. Adler reappeared with Isabella.

"Shall we set off then?" he asked.

"Yes, of course. Before others have the same idea," his wife answered.

* * *

Approaching the group, Elizabeth was lost in her thoughts. _£10000 a year? Perhaps attempting an acquaintance couldn't be impossible. Maybe he's not all that disagreeable, maybe we just got off on the wrong foot._ So when she finally arrived there with her family, Lizzie had no problem giving them smiles.

Mr. Adler bowed when he stood before Bingley. "My dear sir," he started. "I wish to introduce to you my family. This is my wife, and my three eldest daughters: Mary, Elizabeth, and Isabella."

Mrs. Adler jumped in. "We have two more, Lydia and Catherine, but they're already dancing in the set. You must pardon them."

Bingley smiled warmly. "Of course, I completely understand. I am John Bingley," he said bowing back. "However, I am already acquainted with two of your daughters. Mary, Elizabeth, it's my pleasure to meet you again."

Mary's cheeks flushed, a small amount Lizzie was only able to see because she was watching for it. "You as well, sir," she replied. There was an awkward pause, as with all introductions, and Elizabeth spoke before her mother got the chance to embarrass them all.

Looking at Darcy, she noticed he was quite occupied looking around the room intently. "And to you sir," she directed towards him. "A pleasure to see you here."

Darcy glanced at her, directly. "Excuse me?" he sounded confused.

"I said it was lovely meeting you here," Elizabeth said, her smile waning. Darcy's response had elicited some confused looks in his direction. Bingley's in particular, although his had some worry behind it. His brow was drawn and he looked as though ready to speak up, however, seemed to be holding his tongue.

"No, no. I heard you," he said. "But I… Are we acquainted?"

* * *

Sherlock walked in from the carriage last. He hated these little 'socials' John was always forcing him to attend. They were ridiculous and he never danced with anyone anyway, excepting Molly. She was more than willing to dance every one exclusively with him. But after about the third one, it did get tedious. He just sighed and took the last step into the dancehall.

The room was fairly small, compared to most others. It could hold maybe 75 people at the maximum. _That's probably enough for a quaint little town like this, though._ Then he observed the attendees. As they danced in the center of the floor, walked from group to group, or chatted in their little cliques, he read them. But they were all the same.

 ** _Frivolous…Ignorant…Desperate…_**

He was scarcely surprised by his descriptions, but he was startled when a young woman began talking to him. "And to you sir. A pleasure to see you here," she said to him. Obviously he'd missed some conversation happening around him. _Oh, bother._ He glanced at her and saw she had long brown hair with matching eyes. She was considerably small, yet she seemed familiar.

"Excuse me?" Sherlock asked her. _Do I know her? If so, from where? Think Darcy._ Usually, he would just grin and bear it. Everyone he met wanted to be acquainted with the great Sherlock Darcy, even to the extent of pretending. But when he looked at her, he saw nothing about her personality. _Surely I would recall meeting such an anomaly._ He glanced at John and saw him looking oddly at him as well.

"I said it was lovely meeting you here," she said as her smile fell.

Sherlock corrected her. "No, no. I heard you. But I…" he paused. "Are we acquainted?" he said aloud. _That probably wasn't a good thing to admit, Sherlock._ He noticed the blonde girl's mouth fall open while John grimaced and the party, whom Darcy assumed were this girl's family, looked awkwardly at each other. The woman in front of him however, barely reacted. The ends of her eyes constricted and her mouth fell slack, but the expression in her eyes softened. In fact, she looked amused. But Sherlock couldn't tell because

 ** _?...?...?..._**

She quickly regained her original composure. "Indeed sir… We met in the forest a few weeks past," she said immediately. Then she added, feigning shock, "I'm surprised the _amazing_ Sherlock Darcy can't recall something from less than a month previous."

"Pardon me, Miss…" Sherlock hesitated.

"Elizabeth Adler," she finished for him, obviously calling that he hadn't paid attention to their second introduction.

"Miss Elizabeth," he continued. "I may have deleted our encounter in the forest," Sherlock said, as though it were obvious. The only person whose reaction was not utter confusion was John's. Bingley was on high alert now. Sherlock even saw Elizabeth's eyes cloud.

"Deleted…?" she asked.

"Yes, well occasionally, I have to delete unnecessary information to conserve space. I can't reach my mental capacity, that could be dangerous. It's nothing personal, I ass-"

"Deleted? To conserve space?" She laughed at Darcy for a good while. Wiping tears from her eyes, she said "Maybe you're not such a genius if you only have limited storage." Then Elizabeth turned on her heel and giggled all the way to the other side of the room, leaving everyone, Sherlock included, completely dumbfounded.

John stepped in. "Excuse us," he bowed and pulled Darcy aside. "What," he yelled then, realizing he had made a scene, quieted down. "What was that? It was a bloody disaster."

"Indeed it was."

"No wonder…" Bingley trailed off.

"Wonder what?"

John was red in the face. "Sherlock after the encounter in the forest, you spent the next week talking about Elizabeth. 'That Woman,' 'The Woman,' you had no idea how to comprehend not being able to read someone so much that you refused to refer to Elizabeth by name… Then a couple days ago, you just stopped talking of her altogether. I assumed you'd just gotten it out of your system, not that she'd been deleted. Good Lord!" Bingley took a long breath. "That's twice you've been insulting to her face. And to think she smiled at you and said it was nice to see you… I don't want to know what her family thinks of you, Sherlock."

Darcy was silent a while, then said with a grin, "Not good, eh?"

John shook his head and laughed at his good friend. "Bit not good, yeah."

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Immediately following her confrontation with Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth felt two sensations. On the surface of her emotions, she was embarrassed that she had caused any sort of unpleasantness to arise in public. However underneath, the side she could never share with anyone, she was genuinely glad that she'd put him in his place. For who was Mr. Darcy, to her or anyone, that permitted him to act so arrogant and presumptuous?

Despite her laughter as she walked away from him, she was engaged with such thoughts until she happened back upon her closest friend. Seeing Charlotte banished her self- reflections and replaced them with her usual clever wit.

"So how did it go? Did you find him quite as handsome up close?" Charlotte asked her as Elizabeth and she curtsied to one another. Then in hushed tones, added "And how was your mother?"

The two girls shared a cordial laugh. "She was quite behaved… Said less than twenty words," Lizzie added with a grin and Charlotte laughed again.

"Really?"

"Indeed." Elizabeth paused, not wanting to let the cat out of its proverbial bag yet, however, she wanted to be frank with Charlotte. _No, perhaps not. It is not your solemn duty to attack Sherlock Darcy._

"I daresay your sister might steal Mr. Bingley from right under our noses if we are not careful," Charlotte said, filling the silence.

Both girls turned to observe the couples dancing in the center of the room, as the music had begun to play again. Elizabeth's eye immediately caught Mary walking to join the dancers with Bingley next to her and finally standing across from him. "It would be good for her, don't you think?" Lizzie asked her companion. "She's been giving the signs of affection since our-" She quickly stopped, catching herself just before relaying about the forest. Immediately recovering, she finished "introduction, just now."

Charlotte gave her an odd look. "Is that so?" Before Elizabeth had to explain herself, Mrs. Adler called her over again.

"I guess that means I'll have to find you later then, Charlotte," she said before turning back around to go see her mother.

"Dear, do you see Mary with Bingley? Isn't that perfect?"

"Yes ma'am, I was just discussing her recent luck with Charlotte."

"No doubt she's jealous that she can't have him herself!"

"Charlotte's not the type of person to undermine anyone like that, let alone Mary."

"Just wait until one of these days when you have something she wants," Mrs. Adler told her, ending that line of conversation.

At a loss of words for her mother, and too embarrassed to return to Charlotte, Elizabeth scoured the room for an empty seat. She noticed a few near some acquaintances from town, but she glanced past them. She was not in the mood for frivolous talk and she was looking for the person she knew wouldn't be either. Glancing in the corners, Lizzie found Isabella, who had made her way back to her spot before the disgraceful "introduction."

Marching over and sitting down gracefully beside her, Elizabeth mumbled a hello. "Hello, Lizzie," Isabella said back. But after a few seconds of strained silence, she continued, "I think you acted perfectly well. He was quite rude to bluntly tell you that he had forgotten your meeting to your face and-"

Elizabeth cut her off mid-sentence. "Yes, thank you, Bella," she glanced at her sister patronizingly.

Isabella lowered her head and put her hands in her lap. "All that I'm trying to convey is that you did not act imprudent. In fact what you said was very clever and diverting."

Elizabeth was about to turn to her and express her genuine gratitude this time, when Bingley and Darcy started to approach them. Elizabeth felt nervous, inexplicably, but to no avail. The pair walked right past them without even so much as a glance in the girls' direction.

Lizzie sighed, relieved to not be on guard against Darcy again. He was an intimidating man. He was quite tall and had a stern face, and when he looked at her she felt he wasn't really seeing her. In fact he seemed far away, as if he wasn't truly there. In all, he made her uncomfortable.

Not figuring anyone would be paying attention to their discussion, Bingley and Darcy stopped right within earshot of Isabella and Elizabeth. "Come now Sherlock," Bingley began. "You must dance at least once."

"And if I say no?" Darcy retorted.

"Then I'm never coming with you to a ball ever again."

"This deal gets better with each passing sentence," Darcy laughed at his friend.

"Sherlock, I'm serious. Dances aren't any fun if you don't dance," Bingley said, exasperated. "Why don't I find you a partner?"

"Absolutely not. Unless you are attempting to be the worst friend in the history of the planet, you will not try to match me with any of these obnoxious young girls," Darcy said sternly. "It would be the greatest offense to me and my intellect to do so."

"You are a ridiculous man, you know that Sherlock?" Bingley huffed impatiently, but he was in deep thought. A few moments later he said "Why don't you dance with Miss Elizabeth Adler?"

Lizzie's spine stiffened at the same time Darcy blurted out "What?"

"The second Miss Adler. You must remember, with the dark hair and quick wit? I daresay she's quite pretty. And she was so kind to you despite your rudeness. She may still be," he finished warmly.

"Are you quite well, John? Kind she may have been but attractive is a far stretch. She's tolerable I presume, however you are dancing with the only relatively alluring woman in the building."

Bingley's mouth fell open at the same time Elizabeth stood up from her seat. It was too late now to sit back down; her movements had captured the attention of the two gentlemen. So she plastered an amused expression on her face and began to walk. She had no idea where she was going, but she soon caught the eye of Charlotte again. For good measure she snorted to stifle a laugh as she briskly passed their tetê-a-tetê. She knew it was unladylike behavior, but this was no gentleman. Soon he and everyone else would know that very fact.

* * *

"What just happened?" Sherlock glanced at John and received a stern glare, so he continued speaking. "I've never actually heard someone snort like a pig before."

"Sherlock can't you see she's laughing at you?!" He put his left hand on his forehead and began massaging the coming headache. "At this point, I'm inclined to agree," he added in a mumble.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Sherlock marveled at John's hostility. "And are you actually well, John? You're acting very queer this evening."

"Shut up," he said, and then lifted his head to say more. But he stopped when he saw Miss Adler still walking. "Oh no, where's she going?"

"Who? What? Where?" Sherlock asked while spinning around.

"Elizabeth, she's right the- uh oh."

"What uh oh?"

"Just know that she's red in the face from laughter and that she and the girl she stands next to are both staring at you while the latter appears incredulous."

"I wonder what Miss Adler told her," Sherlock probed John.

"Well the truth is enough for anyone to hate you, so no doubt she spoke it... Sherlock, I think you've been away from Baker Park for too long. Let's fetch the girls and leave."

At that moment, Sherlock finally found Elizabeth in the crowded dance hall. He took the friend in first:

 ** _Angry... Shocked... Confused..._**

Oh well, he thought. She's not very handsome either. Then his gaze moved over to Miss Adler, and he was astounded to see what he found. She reminded him of himself with the way her head was tilted up, as if ready to argue and the light caught her brown hair and made it look closer to black. Her face was red, John hadn't lied, however from excitement or embarrassment was yet to be determined. She appeared as he would should he be a foot shorter, a little plumper, and a woman.

Realizing that he'd just met, for the second time, perhaps the least frivolous woman of his acquaintance, Sherlock decided to follow John out of the room before he said anything else that might forge an irreparable hatred from Miss Elizabeth Adler.

End Chapter 3


End file.
